Je ne sais pas comment être heureuse
by juwjuw
Summary: AU moderne. Ryuko La Satuski. Toujours seule depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Ryuko Matoi s'est créé une carapace au fil des ans. Présentement dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil, des changements brusques vont bouleverser sa vie. Est-ce à cause de sa nouvelle soeur? Ou peut-être la présidente du conseil des élèves...
1. Chapter 1

Au moderne. Ryuko la Satsuki. Pov Ryuko.

Chapitre 1

_Je n'ai jamais été facile. Je le sais et je l'ai toujours su... Cependant, cela n'a jamais été une raison valable pour me rejeter constamment. Toute mon enfance, j'ai été exclue. De toute façon, c'était inutile de me faire des amis, je changeais d'école à tout les six mois environ. Je changeais de famille d'accueil. Personne ne voulait de moi. _

_Personne ne veut de moi encore aujourd'hui. Peut-être le fait d'être devenue délinquante au début de mon adolescence en est un peu la cause... Bref, demain est un grand jour, je fêterai mes 17 ans. Les gens de ma famille actuelle... J'ignore si ils le savent... Je viens d'emménager chez eux. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'ils font faire le lien avec la rentrée scolaire de demain... Merde déjà 15h. Il faut que j'aille travailler. _

_À plus tard cher journal. _

- Merde, il est où mon foutu uniforme?! Pensais-je à voix haute.

Venant d'emménager, toutes mes affaires étaient encore dans des cartons qui, par ailleurs, étaient soigneusement bien triés (sarcasme).

- Je vais tellement être en retaaaaard, chantais-je gaiment.

- Ton uniforme est dans le lavage, Ryuko. S'énonça une voix derrière moi.

C'était la voix de ma nouvelle mère, Sukuyo Mankanshoku. Elle me semblait gentille... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître ma nouvelle famille, j'étais arrivée la semaine dernière, mais je savais que j'avais une sœur qui s'appelait Mako, un petit frère qui s'appelait Mataro et un père qui se nommait Barazo... Ah ouais, il y avait le chien aussi, Gutts.

- Ah... Merci beaucoup madame Mankanshoku... Mais eum... Comment vous saviez qu'il fallait que je le lave?

- Et bien, commença-t-elle, je l'ai vu traîner dans ta chambre et puisque Mako avait besoin de rafraîchir le sien, j'ai décider de laver ton uniforme aussi.

- ... Son uniforme..?

- RYUKO-CHAN! TU VIENS ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD AU TRAVAIL! Cria Mako en courant à travers la maison pour me rejoindre.

- Raah, pensais-je, j'avais oublié qu'on travaillait à la même place... Je vais être aux prises avec Mako 24/24h. Super.

- Eh bien... L-Laisse-moi m'habiller avant.

Mako me tendit mon uniforme tout sourire.

- Tien, Ryuko-Chan! Fais vite okay?

- ...

- Quoi? Y'a un problème? me demanda Mako.

- Bah... Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de ma chambre? Il faut que je m'habille après tout.

- Ça change quelque chose?

- Oui, lui répondis-je en essayant de garder mon calme autant que possible.

J'ai souvent été évitée à cause de mon tempérament explosif de merde... Puisque j'ai l'occasion de recommencer à neuf dans la famille Mankanshoku, j'ai pris la résolution de contrôler ma rage constante intérieur et d'être moins bête envers autrui. J'ai appris ma leçon au fil des années. C'est drôle mais... J'ai eu l'impression que ça allait être assez difficile.

- D'accord alors! me dit Mako en sortant de ma nouvelle chambre.

Une fois vêtue de mes habits d'employée au salaire minimum de chez Burger King, je sortis avec Mako vers le dit Burger King qui, par ailleurs, était à deux coins de rue de la maison. Le silence était de mise durant presque tout le trajet, mais je suppose que Mako n'est pas vraiment capable de rester en silence plus que 2 minutes.

- Ne, Ryuko-Chan... Est-ce qu'on peut aller à l'école ensemble demain? Tu sais, j'ai pas beaucoup d'amis... En fait j'en ai pas du tout. Ils sont tous dans ma tête.

D'un coup je me suis arrêtée de marcher. La nostalgie m'envahissait. Mes souvenirs douloureux revenaient.

- Ça va Ryuko-Chan?

- J-Je... Oui! D-Dépêche-toi Mako, on va être en retard a-au travail, dis-je la larme à l'oeil.

Je me suis mise à courir, Mako me suivant, ayant surement compris qu'il fallait mieux se taire à présent.

Rendu devant la bâtisse en quasi-décomposition, j'essuyais mon début de larme du revers de la main tout en essayant de garder mon sang froid. J'en avais presque oublié Mako.

- Waou, Ryuko-Chan! Tu cours bien trop vite pour moi! Ne me refais plus le coup s'il-te-plaît... Me dit-elle visiblement à bout de souffle.

Je ne pris pas la peine de rajouter quelque chose.

- Bon... Il faut y aller, pensais-je.

Sincèrement, je n'avais aucune envie de travailler en ce moment... Mais bon. Il le fallait si je voulais devenir autonome avant mes 45 ans.

Pénétrant dans le Burger king, Mako à mes côtés, je me rendis à la salle des employés où est-ce que mon nouveau patron, qui s'appelait Tsumugu quelque chose, m'attendait pour ma formation.

- Mmmh... Matoi. Je t'attendais. Mako, bonne journée.

- Merci, Tsumugu-senpai! Répliqua la jeune fille à la coupe noix de coco en gambadant vers la caisse.

- Donc, Matoi, a repris mon patron, tu sais que tu es assignée aux burgers pour l'instant.

- J'ai en effet postuler pour ça, .

- J'espère que tu ne feras pas de conneries. J'ai contacté certains de tes anciens patrons... Je suis carrément suicidaire de t'avoir engagé. Tu as bonne chance que Mankanshoku t'ai aidé à rentrer ici, sinon tu n'aurais pas de travail en ce moment. Tâche de bien la remercier.

C'est bien vrai que c'était grâce à Mako si j'avais un travail... Elle m'avait recommandée. Pourtant, c'est à peine si je la connaissais.

- J'en prend bonne note monsieur, lui répondis-je.

- Bon... Laisse-moi t'apprendre les bases de ce magnifique job.

- J'espère de tout coeur que c'est sarcastique, chuchotais-je un peu trop fort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du sarcasme, me répondit-il en souriant.

- Finalement, pensais-je, ce ne sera pas si pire que ça comme job.

Oh, ciel, comme j'ai eu tort.

C'était vraiment dégueulasse. Toute la graisse... Ça éclaboussait de partout. Je me suis brûlée deux fois avec l'huile à frite. En une heure de travail. Après un certain temps, l'odeur de friture qui régnait commençait royalement à me tomber sur le coeur. Après quatre heures de tournage de boulette, ma pause me fut accordée.

C'n'était pas trop tôt.

Sortant par la porte de derrière, qui menait sur la ruelle, je me suis assise sur un container, pensant à ma vie et à la rentrée scolaire de demain. Je me suis dit que tout ça allait bien ce passer...

Encore une fois, j'ai eu tort.

Je l'ai tout de suite su quand j'ai aperçu cette fille. Cette fille aux longs cheveux tout noirs au regard mystérieusement mystérieux. (Il y avait beaucoup de mystère je crois.) Mon coeur a manqué un battement quand nos regards se sont croisés. Malheureusement, elle a décidé de rentrer dans le restaurant, ne s'attardant plus à ma cause.

- Elle, c'est Satsuki Kiryuin.

- OH PUTAIN MAKO. TU M'AS FAIT UNE DE CES PEURS.

- Gomen, Ryuko-Chan! s'excusa-t-elle. Je voulais juste t'en informer. Ah ouais, et j'ai vu sur Facebook qu'elle est dans notre classe.

- Ah bon... Je... Ouais..

- Tu me sembles mal à l'aise Ryuko-Chan. Tu ne la trouverais pas jolie par hasard?

- Ben voyons! m'exclamais-je. Je l'ai à peine entrevue. Et puis, c'est une fille.

- Et puis?

- Et puis, ben c'est ça. Bon, ma pause est finie. À tout à l'heure, Mako.

Finissant mon quart de travail, je ne pus me résoudre à m'enlever Kiryuin de la tête. Et ce même en rentrant à la maison.

- RYUKO-CHAAAAAAAN! ATTENDS-MOIIIIIIII!

Pourquoi avais-je la fâcheuse habitude d'oublier Mako?

J'ai marché la fin du super-méga-hyper-long trajet en écoutant noix de coco girl raconter des choses insignifiantes. C'était hilarant l'écouter parler, sincèrement.

- Hey, commençais-je, j'accepte ton offre pour l'école demain. Je n'ai pas plus envie d'être seule que toi, tu sais.

- Ryuko-Chan... J'espère vraiment que tu te plairas dans notre famille de fou. Je ferai tout pour te rendre la vie plus facile...

Les douces pensées de Mako m'émouvaient un peu. Avec tout ce que j'avais vécu... Comment n'aurais-je pas pu m'émouvoir devant tant d'attention? Malheureusement pour moi, j'ignorais comment gérer cet «overload» d'émotion.

- Je.. Ouais. J'vais être bien j'imagine.

Une fois rendu à la maison, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre, jouant avec mon nouveau cellulaire que les Mankanshoku me payaient gentiment et en pensant à Kiryuin. Eh oui quelle surprise. Je l'espionnais sur Facebook... Oups. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

- Putain qu'elle est belle, me surpris-je à penser. Raah! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang? Ressaisis-toi Ryuko, bordel.

Essayant de me changer les idées, j'ai regardé l'heure pour seulement constater qu'il était 23h58. J'avais vraiment passé autant de temps à regarder Kiryuin?

Éteignant mon cellulaire, je me suis fermée les yeux, espérant ne pas faire un wet-dream mettant en vedette la mystérieuse fille aux sourcils sauvages.

_Dou-dou-dou _

- Mmmmmmmh, un texto? grognais-je.

_Bonne fête Ryuko-chan!_

_J'ai hâte de commencer l'année avec toi, tu sais!_

_Bonne nuit, _

_Mako_

Après cette lecture, je m'endormis paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres, écartant toutes possibilité de wet-dream ce soir-là.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP

- Uuuuugh, déjà 7h30...? grognais-je de manière quasi-incompréhensible.

C'était le matin. Mon anniversaire. Ma première journée de cette nouvelle année dans cette nouvelle école. Que de joies à venir.

Je me suis levée, bien malgré moi. Toujours endormie, j'essayais en vain de trouver quelque chose de potable à mettre. Repérant mes jeans noirs sur le sol et mon vieux t-shirt de Metallica sur mon bureau, je les ai enfilés, me disant que peut importe ce que je mettrais, j'allais avoir l'air d'un zombie de toute façon.

J'ai préparé mon sac et pris ma veste préféré pour ensuite descendre vers la cuisine, même si je n'avais pas vraiment faim...

Arrivée dans la cuisine, tout le monde était assis autour de la table familiale, excepté Sukuyo qui était au fourneaux et Mako qui n'était pas... Pas là?

- B'jour tout le monde, m'exclamais-je. Où est Mako?

- Bon matin Ryuko! Mako dort encore. Elle est toujours en retard, m'annonça sa mère. En passant, mon chéri, je t'avais demandé de la réveiller ce matin!

- Mmmh... Moi, perso, j'avais demandé à Mataro, répliqua Bazaro qui lisait son journal devant son assiette désormais vide.

Avec son visage d'ange, Sukuyo donna un coup de poêle en arrière de la tête de son mari.

- Aiie.. asdsjdkash,... balbutia-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Mataro avait l'air visiblement stressé.

- J-JE, J'AVAIS DEMANDÉ À GUTTS D'Y ALLER, cria-t-il.

Et hop, coup de poêle pour lui aussi.

- ajdfskdfhlasdfh ljdafjs dj...,.,.,,...

La mère des Mankanshoku se tourna la tête lentement vers Gutts, armée de sa poêle et de son sourire toujours aussi inébranlable. Des flammes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. Je crois que le chien a compris le message.

- GUTTSU, GUTTSUUUUU. Cria le chien courant vers la chambre de Mako

J'ignorais qu'un chien pouvais faire ce son-là... Quelle famille quand même. Très divertissant.

Ignorant si j'allais être en retard, je pris une place à la table, à côté des deux cadavres qui gisaient près de moi. Ils murmuraient des choses totalement incompréhensibles...

- As-tu faim? me demanda Sukuyo.

- Bof... Pas vraiment... Mais eum, avez-vous des citrons...?

- Des citrons?

Elle semblait vraiment perplexe.

- Oui, j'en ai quelques-uns dans le réfrigérateur, continua-t-elle. Pourquoi ça?

- Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un?

- Oui, oui..

Elle ouvrit le frigo et saisit un citron. Elle me le tendit, visiblement incertaine.

- Tiens Ryu...

-RYUKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! JE M'EXCUUUUUSE! PARTONS POUR L'ÉCOOOOLE!

Mako m'attrapa la manche et m'entraîna dehors, ne me laissant presque pas le temps de saisir mon citron. Une chance que j'ai des réflexes.

- BONNE JOURNÉE LES ENFANTS! cria notre mère. JE VOUS AIIIIME.

Étrangement, j'ai rougis légèrement à ces mots... Mmh.

Bref, nous marchions vers l'école qui était à 20 minutes de marche. Mako m'a informée que ça commençait à 8h30 et que ça finissait à 15h30. Si j'ai bien analysé mon horaire, Mako et moi travaillions après de 16h30 à 21h30 au Burger-King à 5 minutes de la maison. J'allais avoir de bonnes jambes à la fin de l'année, j'vous jure. Et aussi un manque de sommeil considérable, mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail.

Durant tout le trajet, Mako me racontait des choses anodines, comme par exemple le fait qu'elle s'était foutu une gomme dans les cheveux deux mois plus tôt. J'écoutais à moitié au fait.

- Ne, Ryuko-Chan...

- Mmh?

- Pourquoi t'as un citron avec toi?

MON DIEU. J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ QUE J'AVAIS UN CITRON. COMMENT AI-JE PU?!

Mon visage s'illuminant, j'ai croqué dans le citron, toute heureuse.

Je me suis pris la peine de le déguster, ignorant involontairement/volontairement la question de Mako.

J'ai terminé ma collation direct quand nous sommes arrivées à l'école. Quelques gens m'avaient vus. Ils me regardaient tous avec un air perplexe. J'entendais murmurer des trucs comme:

- T'as vu cette fille? Elle bouffe des citrons... Elle doit être vraiment rebelle et délinquante.

- C'est pas elle qui se fait toujours transférer d'école?

- Paraît qu'elle s'est fait foutre dehors parce qu'elle a mis le feu...

- J'suis sûr qu'elle a pris cette pauvre petite comme faire valoir.

Rendu à ce point, ça ne me faisait plus rien d'entendre ces merdes, mais ils faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas tous tort...

En tout cas, j'essayais de faire bas profil le plus possible, mais avec Mako à ses côtés c'était un brin difficile.

J'essayais de ne regarder personne dans les yeux...

Ce qui a mené à une collision. Évidemment.

Entrant dans le bâtiment, je me suis séparée de Mako pour me diriger vers ma case... Et paf.

- Hého, tu peux regarder où tu mets les pied?! ai-je semi-crié en me levant la tête.

_Mmmmmh, merde. _

- Oh mon dieu, ai-je soufflé.

Devant moi. Kiryuin. Dès que j'ai croisé son regard, je ne pouvais plus détourner les yeux. Elle était si belle... Dire que je l'avais oublié.

Nous étions en train de nous fixer. Ce moment m'a semblé une éternité... Je sentais mon visage se réchauffer. J'avais très chaud. J'étais à peine capable de rester debout. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait un tel effet. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant...

C'est alors que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle aussi me dévisageait, mais probablement pas pour la même raison que moi.

- Je t'ai posé une question tu sais, m'a-t-elle dit me sortant de ma rêverie.

_Merde, c'était quoi la question? ELLE M'A POSÉ UNE QUESTION?! RÉFLÉCHI MATOI. RÉFLÉCHI. COMMENT PEUX-TU NE PAS TE RAPPELER D'UNE FOUTUE QUESTION._

Mon esprit est royalement confus.

- Heeeum, j-je, oui, n-non..? B-Bye.

Étant honteuse de moi-même, je me rendis à ma case la tête basse, toujours en écoutant d'une oreille sourde les remarques des autres me concernant.

Finalement arrivée à mon casier, je repris mon souffle.

_Mon dieu, pensais-je, cette fille me fout vraiment à l'envers._

À mon plus grand plaisir, j'ai aperçu Mako venir dans ma direction avec ses cahiers. On avait notre premier cours ensemble après tout.

- Ça va Ryuko-Chan? Tu es toute rouge.

- Hééééééééééééééééé... Ouaip. Ça va. Suuuuuper, lui répondis-je légèrement embarrassée.

- Mmh, ouais...

La cloche a sonnée et je me suis fiée à Mako pour me rendre à mon premier cours; histoire. Elle connaissait mieux l'école que moi, évidemment.

C'était. Hyper. Trop. LONG.

La présentation du prof, la présentation des élèves, l'assignement des places, le planning du cours pour l'année... UUUGH.

Une fois le cours fini, je me suis sentie un peu libérée. Rejoignant Mako, nous sommes sorties du cours, quasi-endormies toutes les deux.

- C'est quoi notre prochain cours? lui demandais-je.

- Français. C'est notre cours avec notre professeur principal. Satsuki y sera.

- P-Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- Bah... J'voulais juste te rafraîchir la mémoire. J'te l'ai dit hier, tu t'en rappelles?

- Mmmmmh ouais... Mais ce n'est pas une information nécessaire à ma survie.

- Moi je trouve que oui! Il faut que tu le saches afin que tu puisses te préparer afin que tu n'aies pas l'air d'une espèce de conne perdue comme ce matin quand tu lui as foncé dedans.

_Mon dieu, cette fille a été capable de dire cette phrase sans prendre sa respiration, pensais-je._

Mon cerveau n'avait pas encore interprété la phrase au complet, mais quand j'ai compris ce qu'elle avait dit...

- HEIN. QUOI. T-TU M'AS VU?!

- Ben oui... Tout le monde vous regardait. Tu sais, Satsuki-Sama est très populaire, hein. Elle attire les regards de tout le monde.

Mon visage s'est soudainement réchauffé. Je crois bien que j'étais rouge sang.

Faisant fi de la couleur devenue permanente sur mon visage, Mako et moi avons discuté sur les bancs près de mon casier durant toute la pause, attirant les regards des curieux qui passaient. J'entendais ce qu'ils disaient et j'avais vraiment, mais vraiment, envie de me lever et de leur éclater la gueule... Mais bon. La violence, c'était du passé. La zénitude était de mise. Sincèrement, j'ignorais combien de temps j'allais tenir tranquille comme ça. Me battre, c'est dans ma nature, je suppose.

Dès que j'ai entendu la cloche, le stress m'a envahi... Avec raison je suppose. Je ne voulais tellement pas la croiser... Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Prenant mes trucs, je me suis surprise à chercher Kiryuin du regard. Mon embrassement augmenta d'un trait encore une fois. Quelle journée embarrassante, sérieusement. J'avais vraiment un problème.

Rendu dans le local, j'ai constaté que toutes les places étaient prises. Sauf deux. Les deux près de gens étranges... Une à côté d'une fille aux cheveux roses et l'autre...

_HA. NOPE, ai-je pensé. C'EST TROP CLICHÉ. HAHAHAHA NOOOOOPE. PUTAIN NOOOOPE. MMMMMMMMH. WHY. ASDFHJKFLDSJFHDSJ._

- Makoooooooooo... Commençais-je.

Trop tard. Elle était déjà assise à côté de la fille aux cheveux roses, me laissant seule devant la classe, comme une débile, avec comme seule option de place assise à côté de miss sourcils 2014. Oui. Exact. KIRYUIN. MMMH.

- La classe va commencer, va dont t'asseoir à la place qui reste, m'a dit le prof.

_Garde ton caaaaalmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. On respire. AH-FUUUUU, AH-FUUUUUUUU. C'est juste pour une petite heure. C'est pas les places officielles. AH-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU._

Lentement, mais sûrement je me suis frayé une place vers la place maudite, encore rouge comme une foutue tomate, toujours en essayant de respirer afin de ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Je me suis assise. Essayant d'être le plus naturel possible. Je crois bien que ça a marché...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, QUELLE BONNE BLAGUE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. *soupir*

Une fois le cours commencé, je croyais que le stress allait s'en aller. Mmmh... Nan. Ç'aurait été trop facile.

Rendu à la moitié de la période, tout était super tranquille. Tout à coup, je sentis une main sur ma cuisse. Surprise, je me suis retournée pour seulement me rendre compte que c'était Kiryuin qui traçait des petits cercles. Sur ma cuisse. Le rouge dans mon visage, s'est accentué encore une fois. Ma tête allait exploser à la fin de la journée à ce rythme.

- À ce que je peux constater, commença-t-elle en chuchotant près de mon oreille, je te fais de l'effet... Attend, comment tu t'appelles déjà... Matoi, c'est bien ça?

Son ton enjôleur était vraiment envoûtant. Elle était vraiment séduisante cette fille.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, Matoi?

- J-Je, n-non?! Héhé, non, t-tu, o-oui?!

Mon cerveau a vraiment un problème. UN SACRÉ PROBLÈME.

Tout le reste du cours, j'étais raide comme une planche, ayant peur qu'une main baladeuse revienne semer la zizanie dans mon esprit.

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin du cours a sonnée, je me suis carrément précipitée dehors. J'avais besoin d'air.

Mako est venue me rejoindre pour manger. Comme d'habitude, elle a parlé tout le long du dîner. Enfin, je suppose que c'était comme d'habitude. C'est pas comme si je la connaissait TANT que ça.

Après ça, la journée a passée super vite, à mon plus grand plaisir. J'étais encore toute à l'envers de toute ces émotions... Sérieusement, c'était pas dans mon style d'être aussi embarrassée pour si peu. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec moi?

Après l'école, je me suis grouillée pour arriver chez moi le plus vite possible afin d'éviter de croiser qui que ce soit (ceci excluait Mako, bien entendu). Malgré ma marche rapide, elle me suivait à quelques décimètres près. Elle s'améliorait.

J'n'avais pas vraiment de devoir, puisque c'était le premier jour... Mais il fallait quand même que je remplisse mon agenda avec mon horaire. Quelle tâche amusante... J'avais presque hâte d'aller travailler. Je dis bien presque.

Une fois tout ceci fini, j'avais un bon gros 30 minutes à tuer. J'ai donc décidé d'aller prendre une marche.

ERREUR.

Je me suis rendue au parc... Pour aucune raison particulière en fait. Mais bon, j'y était.

J'entendis quelques paroles au loin.

- Hey, Satsuki-Chan, c'est pas la fille qui était assise à côté de toi en français?

_Ugh, pensais-je, vraiment là? J'peux pas avoir la paix?!_

Cinq personnes s'approchaient.

Une petite fille aux cheveux roses avec la voix nasillarde.

Un grand gars avec des cheveux relativement long et verts. Style décontracté. Jacket ouvert.

Un autre grand gars avec des lunettes et des cheveux bleus. Les yeux collés sur son iPhone.

Un gars carrément immense. Hyper bronzé. Cheveux blonds. (enfin une couleur normale)

Satsuki Kiryuin.

Ça s'annonçait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Dès que je les ai aperçus, j'ai su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que je reste ici. Je pouvais dire d'expérience que ça sentait les problèmes. La troupe s'approchait de moi... Qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient exactement?

- Alors, c'est elle la nouvelle? s'est exclamé le gars aux cheveux verts. J'l'imaginais pas comme ça...

- Tu m'imaginais comment, j'peux le savoir? me suis-je exclamée, légèrement énervée.

- Peut-être un peu plus mignonne...

- Tu peux répéter?

- J'ai dit que j't'imaginais plus mignonne, t'es sourde?

Le gars aux cheveux bleu a décidé d'intervenir dans notre discussion, toujours collé à son téléphone.

- Sanageyama, reste tranquille s'il-te-plaît. On n'est pas ici pour ça.

- En effet, est intervenu la fille aux cheveux roses, on t'a vu au loin et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait venir faire ta connaissance.

_Faire ma connaissance, mon cul ouais. _

- Nah, sérieux, vous voulez quoi? leur ai-je demandé.

- Mais t'es vraiment sourde?! m'a lancé le dit Sanageyama. Elle a dit...

- Assez! s'est écrié Kiryuin tout en arrière, se frayant un chemin vers moi, à mon plus grand désespoir. Nous voulons seulement savoir si les rumeurs à ton propos sont vraies, m'a-t-elle lancé avec assurance et un air hautain.

- Quelles rumeurs...? ai-je demandé.

Le gars aux cheveux bleu s'est avancé en pitonnant quelque chose sur son téléphone. Très rapidement. Il avait les doigt qui allaient plus vite que le son, c'était troublant. Une fois le tapage terminé, il m'a montré son iPhone. Sur l'écran se trouvait toutes les conversations à propos de moi. Les textos, les e-mails, les messages Facebook et tout ce qu'on peut imaginer . En gros, ça disait que:

- J'étais une orpheline qui avait été abandonnée par ses parents à cause de son comportement

- J'étais un gars violent (oui oui, gars)

- Je faisait partie d'une gang de rue

- Je vendais de la drogue

- J'étais une prostitué

- J'avais volé une banque

- J'avais tué quelqu'un

Et là j'en passe.

- Et puis, ai-je commencé, ça change quoi que ça soit vrai?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai? m'a demandé Kiryuin, apparemment très sérieuse.

- Bof... Y'a certaines affirmations correctes.

- Écoute moi bien, Matoi, notre école a une très belle réputation et en tant que présidente, j'aimerais bien que ça reste comme ça, tu m'entends? Je ne peux pas permettre qu'une rebelle non-éduquée dans ton genre vienne foutre le bordel.

Son ton était féroce... J'en avais presque oublié mes sentiments. Attend, j'avais vraiment des sentiments? Est-ce que je venais vraiment de penser que j'avais des sentiments?!

- Peux-tu me dire comment tu crois devenir la prochaine présidente de l'école? lui ai-je lancé. Tu as autant confiance en toi?

Les quatre autres avaient l'air choqué suite à mes paroles. Le géant blond s'est avancé avec un regard emplis de rage.

- Comment oses-tu mettre en question la popularité de Mlle. Satsuki-Sama? Qui es-tu pour faire ce genre de choses?

- Je suis une meurtrière voleuse de banque droguée qui ne pense qu'au sexe.

Il s'est carrément mis à fumer. Je crois que j'avais dépassé les limites, car tout le monde me regardait avec, à ce que j'ai pu constater, une envie soudaine de m'éclater la gueule. Tout à coup, leur attention s'est soudainement dirigée vers quelque chose d'autre...

- RYUKOOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAN?! OÙ ES-TU?!

_Merde, Mako! Je vais lui attirer des problèmes! _

Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà à côté de moi, accrochée à mon bras.

- Bonjour! s'est-elle exclamée pleine de joie et d'entrain. J'espère vraiment que ma Ryuko-Chan ne vous cause pas trop de problèmes! On s'excuse vraiment de tout inconvénients. On se voit demain tout le monde! Au revoir Gamagoori-Senpai!

En quittant la scène, j'ai cru apercevoir un brin de rose sur les joues du géant blond. Ça doit être lui Gamagoori.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me suis fait remettre à ma place.

- Tu sais, Ryuko-Chan, il ne faut pas s'attirer des problèmes dans cette école. Surtout pas avec le conseil des quatre. Si tu te les mets à dos, tu seras dans la misère tout le reste de ton année scolaire.

- Le conseil des quatre?

- Oui, oui. Composé de Gamagoori Ira, Houka Inumuta, Uzu Sanageyama et Nonon Jakuzure. Ce sont les présidents des clubs les plus populaires.

- Et Kiryuin elle? Pourquoi elle était avec eux?

- Elle... Bah c'est comme leur chef en quelque sorte. Ç'a toujours été la présidente de l'école depuis qu'elle est arrivée à l'académie Honnoji... Et tout le monde sait qu'elle sera réélue cette année aussi. Bref, le conseil des quatre bouge en fonction des actions de Satsuki-Sama. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas te permettre de te les mettre à dos, Ryuko-Chan!

- Sérieux, ça changerait quoi que je me les mette à dos.

- Je viens de te le dire! Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas qu'ils te détestent. Surtout si tu en pinces pour Satsuki-Sama.

- J-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ryuko-Chan, tu le sais autant que moi que tu as un faible pour elle.

- J'la connait même pas! ai-je tenté de me défendre.

- L'amour au premier regard Ryuko-Chan.

Elle touchait un point là. Enfin, je suppose... Je sais pas. En fait j'en avait aucune espèce d'idée... J'ignorais ce qui se passait dans ma vie. J'avais aperçu Kiryuin pour la première fois hier soir dans la ruelle et depuis, j'lui avait foncé dedans, elle m'avait... Agressé? J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça comme ça... Bref, c'était la première fois que je ressentais des choses comme ça.. Ou tout simplement que quelqu'un me faisait ces choses. C'était vraiment bizarre. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si c'était une bonne sensation.

Bref, il fallait maintenant que j'aille travailler. C'était le temps de laisser tous nos soucis de côté et d'aller flipper des burgers.

Tout en marchant vers le resto, une question m'a traversé la tête.

- Hey, Mako... J'veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée, mais c'est quoi l'affaire avec le grand blond hyper costaud du conseil des quatre? Pourquoi tu l'as salué?

- Ah, tu veux dire Gamagoori-Senpai? Hé ben c'est le seul qui me dit bonjour quand il me croise... Tu trouves pas qu'il est gentil?

_Bof..._

Une fois rendu, tout s'est déroulé comme le jour précédent. Flippe, va regarder les frites, sors les frites, re-flippe, se brûle, fais un burger, met d'autre frites dans le bac, flippe, flippe, va regarder les frites, burger, burger, et ce, durant une éternité. Jusqu'à ma pause en fait... Même chose.

De retour dans la ruelle. C'est drôle, j'avais comme un pressentiment...

- Matoi.

_Kiryuin? Naaaah, j'hallucine._

- Matoi!

Je me suis permise de jeter un regard vers droite pour effectivement apercevoir Kiryuin Satsuki se tenir à 2 mètres de moi. Je me suis détourné les yeux dès qu'ils ont croisés les siens, essayant de cacher mon embarras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? lui ai-je lancé, regardant dans le vide. Et où est ta bande?

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes les maîtres de l'école que nous sommes toujours ensemble, tu sais. Utilise un peu ta logique, si tu en possèdes une.

- Si t'es venue ici pour m'insulter, tu peux aller prendre ton trou, Kiryuin.

- Mais non, mais non. Je ne suis pas comme ça, voyons.

Je lui ai lancé, malgré moi, un regard septique. Je venais juste de la rencontrer, mais j'étais capable de saisir sa personnalité et sa façon d'être. C'était si évident.

- Bref, tu es ici pouuuur...? ai-je repris, tout en gardant mon sang-froid.

- C'est bien ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, non?

- Oui... Pourquoi çaaaa...?

Silencieuse, elle s'est approchée de moi. Je commençais à stresser comme une débile... Il fallait que je me contienne. J'ai soudainement remarqué que Kiryuin avait une enveloppe dans la main.

Maintenant à deux pas de ma personne, elle m'a tendu l'enveloppe.

- C'est quoi ça? lui ai-je demandé en lui prenant des mains.

- Samedi soir, 18h. Soit au rendez-vous.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, Kiryuin Satsuki est repartie aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue... C'était un vrai ninja quand même. Un ninja qui avait grugé ma pause en entier.

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, j'ai glissé l'enveloppe dans ma poche de pantalon, espérant m'en rappeler avant de les mettre au lavage.


	4. Chapter 4

***Note de l'auteure: j'suis désolée des deux semaines d'attente supposément interminable. Si une certaine personne, que je ne nommerai pas, ne m'avait pas forcé à écrire, j'aurais pas updaté. Merci, personne qui se reconnait. Clairière. Love u babe***

Chapitre 4

- Un billet pour aller voir Muse? What the fuck, Kiryuin?! me suis-je exclamée en ouvrant l'enveloppe dans ma chambre, Mako à mes côtés.

Le travail était fini depuis un moment déjà, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir et une fois à la maison, Mako m'avait demandé de l'attendre pour le moment fatidique. Ça fait qu'on s'est organisé une espèce de cérémonie dans ma chambre. En pyjama. Ouaip.

Bref, j'avais maintenant maintenant un billet pour mon groupe préféré et plein de questions en tête. Malgré tout, quatre mots étaient bien encrés dans ma tête.

**What. The. Actual. FUCK.**

- Je... Non. J'comprend pas là. Pourquoi? C'est un mauvais tour? Ouais. Non? QUOI. POURQUOI. COMMENT. NON?! COMMENT ELLE A SU C'ÉTAIT QUOI MON GROUPE PRÉFÉRÉ?! me suis-je énervée.

- Bah... En tout cas c'est pas une blague... Ils sont vraiment en concert dans deux semaines, m'a mentionné Mako, cherchant l'info sur son ordi portable.

- J-Je... J'comprend pas trop là..? Sérieux, tout ça me donne mal à la tête.

- Okay! Je vais te laisser alors Ryuko-Chan! m'a dit Mako en se levant de mon lit. Bonne...

Ses paroles ont été interrompues par ma main qui retenait son chandail. C'était quoi ce réflexe? Ce n'était pas de mon plein gré. Certainement pas. Malgré tout, ma main était toujours agrippée.

- Ryuko-Chan...

Ma main? C'était quoi son foutu problème?

- T-Tu peux me lâcher, tu sais... a-t-elle commencé. Je ne vais pas très loin. Je suis juste à côté.

- ... J'ai seulement dit que j'avais mal à la tête...

Le silence s'est installé. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Mako s'est rassise sur mon lit. Ma main a finalement lâché prise.

- Est-ce que ça va, Ryuko-Chan? m'a-t-elle demandé.

- Oui, oui... J'crois...

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je reste...?

- Je.. Oui..

Toujours aussi silencieuse, Mako s'est frayé une place dans le fond de mon lit.

- Tu fais quoi là? lui ai-je demandé.

Avec le gros sourire, elle s'est mise à tapoter le spot vide à côté d'elle.

- Bah, je reste! Tu viens Ryuko-Chan?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Cette fille... Elle m'apaisait. Ma rage intérieure s'estompait un brin quand j'étais avec elle... J'ignorais pourquoi... Mais ça faisait du bien de ne pas en vouloir à la planète une fois de temps en temps.

Je me suis glissée à ses côtés, quelque peu hésitante au début, mais après 5 minutes, le petit malaise s'était complètement dissipé.

Nous avons parlé toute la nuit. De tout, de rien. J'ignore à quelle heure nous nous sommes endormies, mais j'crois que c'était un peu trop tard. Le lendemain matin, j'étais littéralement morte.

7h. C'est trop tôt pour l'école.

- Makoooooooooo...

Je me suis permise de jeter un regard à la belle au bois dormant et j'ai dû étouffé un petit rire (et je tiens à préciser que c'est très difficile me faire rire le matin). Cette fille dormait officiellement très mal.

- Mako, lève-toi s'il-te-plaît... ai-je marmonné, un peu plus réveillée.

Sans réponse.

Je me suis levée, le corps lourd comme si je pesais 200 lbs tout d'un coup. Même scénario que la veille; je mis la première chose qui m'a tombé sous la main. Je suis allé faire ma toilette, espérant que Mako serait réveillée quand j'allais revenir.

De retour dans ma chambre, Mako avait pris tout le lit et ronflait de plus belle. Sans espoir.

- MAKO. RÉVEILLE-TOI. lui ai-je crié.

Elle s'est réveillée en sursaut. D'un coup, elle a bondi hors du lit en criant quelque chose d'inaudible... Étrange.

M'enfin, 20 minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour l'école. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. Ni de croiser Kiryuin ou n'importe quelle autre personne de son groupe de débiles... Moi qui voulait faire profile bas dans cette nouvelle école... C'est assez mal parti je trouve. Se faire remarquer de la sorte par la plus belle fille de l'établissement... RAAH. À QUOI JE PENSE ENCORE.

- Ça va Ryuko-Chan? me demanda Mako. Tu es encore toute rouge.

- ENCORE?! ai-je crié. NON MAIS J'AI VRAIMENT UN PROBLÈME MOI. MON VISAGE EST DÉRÉGLÉ OU?

- C'est pas ton visage je pense... C'est plus Satsuki-Sama à mon avis.

- OU EST-CE QUE TU VAS CHERCHER DES CONNERIES PAREILLES?! me suis-je emportée. M'enfin... Kiryuin n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que je suis toujours rouge... Il me semble.

Le trajet s'est continué en silence.

Bref. L'avant-midi était très long. Anglais et science au programme. Pas de Kiryuin en vue. POUR L'INSTANT.

Je redoutais la dernière période (j'avais cours avec elle). J'ai rarement redouté quelque chose autant dans ma vie. Oui. C'était à ce point que Kiryuin me rendait folle.

C'était maintenant... LE MIDI. J'avais faim. J'avais hâte de voir Mako. (oui, oui, j'ai bien dit hâte, calmez-vous je vous prie)

_Euuum.. Haha. ELLE EST OÙ._

Hier; j'ai mangé avec Mako. Aujourd'hui; ? MAKO ÉTAIT INTROUVABLE. J'ai fait tout l'école. Toute. L'école. INTROUVABLE.

Je suis sortie dehors, seule comme un coton avec mon lunch. J'avais l'air 10x plus rejet que je ne l'étais déjà. Les jurons se multipliaient dans ma tête. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça? J'étais maintenant vulnérable à toute attaque venant de quiconque. M'enfin, une chose était sûre: J'AVAIS UNE TRÈS PUISSANTE ENVIE D'ÉTRIPER MAKO MANKANSHOKU.

Pendant que je mangeais, les gens qui passaient me dévisageaient... Ma rage envers Mako était tellement présente que je n'ai même pas pensé à leur crier quelque chose... Bof, pas grave, je me reprendrai demain.

Finissant mon sandwich, la cloche a sonnée. Désespérée, je me suis rendu en cours de math, seule.

Mako était déjà à sa place, gros sourire, comme d'habitude.

Je me suis assise au fond de la classe, indifférente à ses gesticulations grotesques servant de signe pour attirer mon attention. J'ai décidé de ne pas céder.

C'était looong. PUTAIN C'EST TROP LONG. L'ÉCOLE C'EST LONG.

Pause.

- Ryuko-Chan! Attend-moi! m'a crié Mako à bout de souffle derrière moi.

- T'étais où toi? Me laisser seule comme ça, c'est vraiment pas top Mako!

- Je m'excuse, Ryuko-Chan... J'étais avec Gamagoori-Senpai. Il m'a demandé d'aller dîner avec lui... Je voulais te le dire, mais j'te trouvais pas nulle part!

Comment rester fâché après cette petite chose toute mignonne?

- Mmh. R'fais moi pu ça.

- Promis Ryuko-Chan!

Une romance allait naître entre ces deux-là. À l'avenir, je me devrai d'être vigilante. J'ai vraiment l'impression que Mako a besoin de surveillance... Nah. J'fais juste pas confiance à ce dit Gamagoori. Mmh.

*DRIIIIIING*

_Noooon... Pas déjà? _

Nous nous sommes rendu au local...

Hein.

J'ai regardé à gauche...

Et ensuite à droite...

Kiryuin... N'était... Pas dans mon champ de vision?!

**FUCK YEAH.**

J'suis allée m'asseoir à ma place, le sourire aux lèvres. Une belle période se dessinait devant moi.

En fait, son absence a été de mise durant toute la semaine. Plus aucun signe de la dite Kiryuin. J'sais pas trop si j'étais contente ou inquiète... Peut-être un peu des deux.

Mais bon. C'était maintenant samedi. J'avais un billet de concert et j'ignorais pourquoi exactement. Et si c'était un piège? Mais j'vois pas vraiment un piège pour quoi.

Vers les 15h, Mako est venue cogner à ma porte.

- Ryuko-Chaaaaaan! C'est moiiiii!

- Je sais, je sais, ai-je marmonné en allant ouvrir la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ce soir? m'a-t-elle demandé en allant s'asseoir sur mon lit.

- J'irai pas.

- Mais Ryuko-Chan, t'as un billet pour ton groupe préféré! Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre?

J'avoue que Mako touchait un point. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre au fond.

Sérieux, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Kiyuin avait derrière la tête...

Pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Mako s'est mise à fouiller dans mes cartons, que je devrais peut-être défaire un jour.

Elle a soudainement cesser de bouger.

- Ryuko-Chan...

- Mouiii..?

- Pourquoi t'as des Playboys dans tes cartons..?

... OH SHIT.

D'un bond je me suis levée et je lui ai ôté le carton des yeux.

- J-Je, ouais! C'est probablement u-un coup de... Mon ancien frère! Oui! C'est ça. Il a sûrement mis ces magasines obscènes dans ma boîte avant que je parte. Ouais.

- Ah...

- Mais eum... Pourquoi tu fouilles dans mes boîtes? ai-je demandé, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. (Et de cacher ma gêne)

- Je voulais seulement te trouver quelque chose de potable à mettre.

- Ah, et ben fallait le dire! C'est dans le carton là, à ta droite.

Pendant qu'elle fouillait de plus belle, je priais mentalement pour qu'elle n'ait pas vu tout le contenu de ma boîte personnelle, tout en déposant celle-ci sous mon lit.

Tout d'un coup, Mako s'est illuminée.

- RYUKO-CHAAAAAN. TU METS ÇA.

Elle me tendait une une chemise carreautée rouge et noir.

- Vraiment?

- Oui! Avec le chandail noir que t'as mis hier, tes jeans noires, ta chaîne ET ET ET ta tuque noire super sexy.

- Sexy? me suis-je exclamée. Ce mot fait vraiment partie de ton vocabulaire?

- Oui, oui, mais je l'applique seulement quand ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Pour toi par exemple.

- Heh ben... Merci...

- Bon, tu t'habilles maintenant Ryuko-Chan?

Mako ne bougeait pas.

- T'as un problème avec ça toi hein? Sors dont s'te-plaît.

- Ça change quoi?

- Soooooors.

- Mais je veux seulement confirmer mon raisonnement, Ryuko-Chan.

- De quel raisonnement tu parles?

- Ben... Le fait que tu sois sexy.

Exaspérée, je lui ai lancé un oreiller au visage. Elle a compris le message en s'éclipsant de la pièce.

18h. J'suis devant la salle. Je porte les habits que Mako m'a recommandé. (comme si j'avais eu le choix)

Une voiture arrête devant moi. La silhouette élégante qui en sort m'est presque familière. Je ne sais pas si je me sens de taille à l'affronter, mais tant de questions me brûlent les lèvres.

Devant moi, se dresse Kiryuin.


End file.
